Stereoscopic systems are designed to duplicate real-world experiences by providing each eye with a unique version of the image. By displaying a separate image for each eye, a stereoscopic effect is achieved. For example, objects in a stereoscopic image may appear to be in front of or behind the screen. To view a stereoscopic image, the display system may include a corresponding pair of stereoscopic glasses that ensures that the left eye only sees the image meant for the left eye, and so on for the right eye. In this regard, stereoscopic images create the illusion of depth to individuals by providing a view image for each eye. A number of different technologies exist that are designed to accomplish this, and each technology has its own benefits, drawbacks, and costs.
As stereoscopic media content gains increasing popularity, more devices are becoming available for capturing and editing stereoscopic images. Individuals commonly edit images by performing such operations as flips (in both the horizontal and vertical directions) and rotations. However, editing a stereoscopic image is not always a matter of simply applying these operations directly to the left and right view images of the original image as ghost images and other depth inconsistency problems may arise.